


【魄魄】小流星

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 1





	【魄魄】小流星

“滴滴滴滴滴滴滴滴。”密码门的声音有序的响了八下，门打开，一个戴着黑色帽子和口罩的人风尘仆仆的进了房间。

“白白！”本来坐在沙发上发呆的吴映洁听到声响飞速奔向门口，一个飞扑挂在了那人身上。

“诶诶诶你慢点儿别摔着。”白敬亭笑着，手迅速伸出捞起，将扑过来的人稳定住。

吴映洁将手臂挂在他的脖子上，将他抱住，说：“你终于下班啦，我好想你哦。”

“怎么？就十个小时没见就想我了吗？”

“你在我身边我都想你。”吴映洁歪着头和他撒娇。白敬亭宠溺的刮了刮她的鼻尖，弄的她痒痒的，咯咯咯笑着皱了皱鼻子。

“那巧了，我也想你。”白敬亭将挂在自己身上不肯放手的小树袋熊往怀里捞了捞，忍不住揉乱了她头上的毛。

“好香啊，你做饭了吗？”

“是呀，”吴映洁从白敬亭身上滑落，牵着他跑到厨房，“今天我休息嘛，做了西红柿炖牛腩，现在应该快好了。你要不要试下。”

白敬亭没等她催第二次，从筷筒抽出一双筷子，夹了一块牛肉放在嘴边吹了吹，然后放在了嘴里。“嗯！”刚出锅的牛肉煮的柔软酥烂，白敬亭边咀嚼边给吴映洁竖了一个大拇指。“好吃！鬼鬼你要不改行吧，开个饭店当老板娘应该也可以赚很多钱。”

“真的吗！你不要因为是我做的才瞎夸哦。”

“当然是真的！我觉得现在可以关火，然后焖个十分钟就可以吃了。”白敬亭边说边又忍不住夹起了一块，放入嘴中。

吴映洁心满意足地关了火，打开了电饭煲，饭勺却被身旁的人自然而然地拿过。看着白敬亭将电饭煲里的饭小心地盛到两个陶瓷碗中，嘴里还咀嚼着忍烫都要再吃一口的菜。看来他真的觉得好吃呢，吴映洁偷偷的笑了，转身准备碗筷。

“对啊鬼鬼我跟你说，”白敬亭咽下口中的牛肉，说了起来：“今天我们拍的那场戏用的 BGM 是你的歌诶，那首小流星，你说巧不巧。拍那场戏的时候音乐一响起就会想到你的眼睛。”

“真的哦？是怎样的一场戏啊？”

“呃 …… 是吻戏。”白敬亭回头眨巴着他的大眼睛，看起来有些无辜。

演员演吻戏其实很正常，吴映洁心里其实也并不介意，但是看着白敬亭的表情，就是想撒娇，就是想跟他无理取闹。

“啊 …… 什么嘛居然是吻戏哦。”吴映洁佯装生气，把脸别了过去以免被白敬亭看到她偷笑的表情。

“你生气了吗？”白敬亭知道她理解他的工作的，知道她的态度，也知道她就是在和他玩闹，但还是配合的作紧张兮兮状，探过头去看，结果两个人一对上眼就笑了出来。

但戏还是要继续演。“你不要生气了。”白敬亭蹭着吴映洁的耳朵，弄得吴映洁痒得笑了出来。但是就算笑了也还要假装生气：“那你想想怎么让我不生气呢？”

“我知道了，这样。”白敬亭突然双手捧住吴映洁的脸，把她的脸挤在了一起。

“喂！你很烦耶！”虽然说着气话，但吴映洁的脸上全是笑意。

接着白敬亭快速俯下身，在吴映洁的嘴上啵啵亲了两口。随即放开了她，说：“我演戏亲了一次，我回来就补双倍的给你，这样行不行。”

吴映洁笑着回应：“看在你这么诚恳的份上，我就勉强接受啦。”

两人酒足饭饱之后一起窝在沙发上看老电影。当看到男女主角亲吻的时候，吴映洁突然意识到了什么，问：“你今天吻戏一次过的哦？”

“对啊，不过你怎么知道？”

“因为你刚刚只给了我两个吻啊。”

“想不到你还蛮聪明的嘛。”白敬亭笑着看向她。

“那当然。”吴映洁自信地挑了挑眉，紧接着叹了一口气。

“怎么了？”白敬亭问。

吴映洁做沉思状：“要是你天天都有吻戏就好了。”

“你这个要求好奇怪啊。”

两个人再次一起笑了起来，和荧幕中的人同步，拥吻在一起。

这个地方是他们共同居住的房子，是演员白敬亭和歌手吴映洁共同的家。虽然他们是艺人，是公众人物，可他们的爱情和普通人看起来也没什么两样，没有轰轰烈烈的爱恨情仇，反而是平平淡淡细水长流。他们的爱情大概就是最普遍的模样，却也是爱情最美好的模样。

**END**


End file.
